tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Zartan
One of the more eerie operatives in the employ of Cobra, Zartan unnerves both colleagues and opponents alike with his ability to alter his appearance and blend in with the environment. As a master of disguise, he has employed both practical and technological means of deceit, utilizing makeup and holographics. In addition to disguise, he is an expert in ventriloquism, a versatile linguist and escape artist. Zartan is a difficult man to capture and hold as he has shown to be proficient in several martial arts, some of which are believed to be derived from ninja. Cunning and intelligent, Zartan is the complete opposite of the band of biker miscreants he leads, the Dreadnoks who tend to rely on brute force. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The mysterious man known as Zartan is considered nearly as deadly as Storm Shadow or Snake-Eyes. Besides being a highly accomplished martial artist, he is almost unequaled as an archer and is unsurpassed as a master of disguise. He uses a form of holography and hypnotism to change his appearance. He is also a ventriloquist and can throw his voice in over 20 languages and dialects. Zartan's earliest origins are unknown. Some believe he received his military training in Europe, possibly St. Cyr. At some point in his early career, he was approached in a bar by the man who would become Cobra Commander. The man offered Zartan a large sum of money for the use of his deadly skills to kill the young Snake-Eyes, the surviving member of a family who had perished in a head on car collision with Cobra Commander's brother, who also perished. Cobra Commander blamed Snake-Eyes for the death of his brother, even though Snake-Eyes had nothing to do with it. Zartan infiltrated the ninja clan that had taken Snake-Eyes in, by becoming the apprentice of the Sword Master Onihashi. However his teacher purified him, and Zartan no longer felt he had anything to prove by killing Snake-Eyes, he had finally found satisfaction in life under his teacher. However, Cobra Commander threatened to reveal Zartan's true motives to his teacher, and thus he was forced to go through with the hit. Having access to the Arashikage household due to his position, Zartan stole one of Storm Shadow's arrows -- under the guidance of the Faceless Master (Firefly). Using a sound amplifier, Zartan honed in on Snake-Eyes breathing so he could kill him from behind the screen in the room he was practicing. He mistakenly killed the Hard Master, the clan leader, who was in fact demonstrating to Snake-Eyes the technique of the Cloak of the Chameleon. Zartan fled and escaped, while the clan believed it was a jealous Storm Shadow who had been responsible. Onihashi could not be fooled when Zartan returned. His shame was so great over the atrocity perpetrated by his student that he committed suicide. The tragic incident took all that Zartan had wanted from him, and the guilt over his master's death drove him over the edge. He took up with a rotten band of miscreants known as the Dreadnoks, and became their leader. They set up in the Florida Everglades, frequently working for Cobra Commander as thieves and mercenaries for hire. Storm Shadow, soon joined Cobra, hoping to learn the identity of the Hard Master's murder and clear his name. Cobra Commander came to Zartan whilst being sought after by the Joes Mutt & Junkyard, Tripwire and Torpedo. After a skirmish in the swamp, the security of Zartan's hidden shack was compromised, forcing him and the Dreadnoks to abandon it. In retaliation, Zartan sought out the Joes' secret base. He and the Dreadnoks discovered the Joes' aircraft at McGuire Air Force Base in New Jersey, destroying much of it. Storm Shadow later left Cobra, and deduced that Zartan was his uncle's murderer, and swore vengeance. When the Joe, Ripcord, parachuted onto Cobra Island, he was confronted and subdued by Zartan. Zartan switched outfits with the unconscious Joe, and when the Joes arrived to extract Ripcord, they picked up the disguised Zartan by mistake. Inadvertently, the Joes brought Zartan right into their secret headquarters The Pit. Once inside, Zartan attempted to escape, after a long chase and battle with Gung-Ho, Sgt. Slaughter finally managed to subdue him. However Zartan was rescued soon after by his younger siblings, Zarana and Zandar. Some time after his return to Cobra Island, Zartan and the Dreadnoks sided with the Cobra Commander imposter, Fred VII, and the Baroness, against Serpentor and Dr. Mindbender in the Cobra civil war. Mindbender cut a deal with the U.S. government and the Joes were ordered to assist Sepentor's forces in the conflict. They were on the verge of victory, partially due to Fred VII's inept leadership, when Zartan shot and killed Serpentor. Seeing his commander die before his eyes, Mindbender buckled and cut a deal with Fred VII, ending the war. Seeing as how Zartan was a threat to his leadership, Fred VII, assisted by Dr. Mindbender, planned to do him in. Yet they were ambushed by the Red Ninjas, renegade members of the Arashikage. The ninja clan had taken up with Zartan in an effort to kill Storm Shadow for the trouble he had brought to their clan by bringing an outsider in -- Snake-Eyes. Zartan planned to kill Storm Shadow, before Storm Shadow could kill him and revealed his plans to Fred VII, he set up an uneasy alliance with Fred once again. Zartan and the Red Ninjas attacked Storm Shadow's ninja school, but were unsuccessful in killing Storm Shadow. In a dramatic car chase through San Francisco, it finally ended when Zartan's vehicle was forced off the Golden Gate bridge and into the waters below. Zartan escaped a watery grave and continued his criminal activities. However, he was soon confronted by the Blind Master, a veteran who had been befriended and taken in by the Hard Master many years ago. Although Storm Shadow had forsworn seeking vengeance, the Blind Master had not. The Blind Master fought and overcame Zartan, and was prepared to kill him. Just at that moment, his student, Tyrone, showed up and stopped him. As the student left in tears at the sight of his teacher about to commit cold blooded murder, the Blind Master realized his mistake and turned to go after his student to apologize. Zartan took advantage of the distraction and delivered a deathblow to the Blind Master. With his dying breath, the Blind Master revealed that Onihashi had forgiven Zartan with his dying breath. This so shocked Zartan that he assumed the guise of the Blind Master and renounced his evil ways. Taking up with Billy, the original Cobra Commander's son and Storm Shadow's ninja pupil, Zartan confronted Fred VII, on Cobra Island. As Zartan and Billy attempted to expose him for the imposter that he was, the original Cobra Commander returned. The two were included with Fred VII and many Cobra officers that the Commander saw as traitors. The Commander imprisoned them in the land locked freighter and buried them alive beneath the volcano. Sometime later, Cobra Vipers found a tunnel leading out of the freighter. The freighter was filled with dead bodies. All but two of the bodies were accounted for - Zartan, Billy. Zartan and Billy had escaped together and sought out Destro for asylum from Cobra Commander. Instead, they found Destro being hunted down by Cobra Commander and worked with the Joes to help him rescue the captured Baroness. During the rescue, Zartan and Storm Shadow worked together, leaving the impression that the vendetta was truly, at long last settled. Cobra meanwhile, abandoned Cobra Island and recaptured the Silent Castle, held by Destro in Trans-Carpathia. Destro and the Baroness managed to escape with the help of the Joes and joined Zartan on Cobra Island. Zartan had returned to the island and discovered Cobra Commander planned to revive the dead Dr. Mindbender. Knowing of a computer disk that could be used to revive Mindbender, and guessing Mindbender's body being preserved for replication, Zartan had alerted the Joes. Together with Destro and the Baroness, Zartan managed to recapture the Silent Castle, while the Commander and most of the forces were away in Millville. There, in Millville the mad scientist Dr. Mindbender had been abruptly awoken. Expelling the remaining Cobra forces, Destro and the Baroness were once again lord and lady of the castle, and Zartan remained with them in asylum from Cobra. However, Cobra had backed the winner in a civil war in the neighboring nation of Borovia. Becoming the fully legitimate power behind a government of a real nation. Cobra Commander learned from Mindbender of brain implants he had surgically placed in both Zartan and Destro back from their days with Cobra. Paying an unexpected visit on his neighbor, Cobra Commander walked right up to the castle doors alone. Revealing his face, both Destro and Zartan's implants were triggered. Soon after they were given evil personae to imitate their former allegiance to Cobra. Brainwashing Baroness, Billy and the recently captured Storm Shadow with a new improved Brain-wave scanner, Mindbender turned them to Cobra's side once again. Cobra then launched an assault on Wolkuckuckland, bordering Borovia. The Joes aided the nation in forcing Cobra out of their country, stopping Destro and Zartan's forces in their tracks. Still bent on expanding into Wolkuckuckland, Zartan was sent to assassinate President Metz, Cobra's puppet governor of Borovia. In order to make it look like Wolkuckuckland was responsible and incite Borovia into war. However upon the cruel dictator's death the people rejoiced and proclaimed Wolfgang the man who had been framed for the assassination by Zartan, as their liberator. A short time later, the G.I. Joe team was team was disbanded by the U.S. military. Soon afterward, Cobra forces fell to a unified attack by regular military forces. Most of Cobra's "high command" disappeared in the wake of the conflict. After laying low for some time, Zartan resurfaced in the United States, leading the Dreadnoks -- now a organized, national biker gang. He also met a person that he didn't even know existed -- his teenage daughter, Zanya. After a few years passed, much to the chagrin of Zarana, Zartan seemed intent on passing leadership of the Dreadnoks onto his Zanya. MUX History: Zartan once impersonated President Clinton for a number of years, during which time he undermined US confidence in their government and helped normalize relationships with Cobra Island. On May 24th of 2013, several Cobra, G.I. Joe, and Transformer individuals, including Zartan, disappeared from all over the world, awaking in the past. However, after helping to fix a problem threatening to alter the timeline, they were returned to the present. 25Nov2013 - While keeping overwatch in Chicago for sightings of Angel, Nightlash stumbled upon a GI Joe raid attempting to capture Cobra operatives, Interrogator and Angel, and Dreadnoks Zartan, Zandar, and Zanya. She engaged and assisted in splitting the focus of the Joe raid support group to allow everyone, but Angel, to escape. Angel was arrested. In 2014, Zartan attempted to assassinate Frusenland Acting Interior Minister Gösta Holgersen. He was prevented from doing so by Jinx. OOC Notes The MUX needs Dreadnoks! Logs /Posts 1944 * August 22 - "Temporal Troubles - Beginning Scene" - A number of individuals are time-displaced back to 1944, and they must quickly cooperate with sworn enemies in order to discover their purpose in this place. category:1944 2010 * February 10 - Snowplows to the Rescue - A huge snowstorm shuts down a major highway in Pennsylvania, and Cobra comes round to help. * August 17 - Meeting of the Outcasts - Over Kill calls for a 'meeting of the outcasts' in a bar outside of Las Vegas. * September 18 - Alley-Viper_910_Introduction - While getting some R&R, Alley-Viper 910 runs into Zartan and Zarana... * October 31 - "Halloween 2010" - Logs 1, 2, and 3: Cobra forces crash a G.I. Joe and friends' Halloween party. * November 13, 2010 - Interrogator and Over Kill report the events of November 12, 2010 to Major Bludd... 2011 * April 8 - Battle at the Consulate - A few Cobra operatives attempt to infiltrate the Cobra Consulate Building, closed by order of President Dunham. 2012 * November 23 - "Hannibal Pays the Dreadnoks a Visit" - Hannibal goes to pay his respects to Zartan 2013 * July 19 - "Quintesson Invasion - The Arrival" - The Quintessons hijacked Earth's broadcasts, passing judgement for the inadvertant destruction of their homeworld, Quintessa. Their Warships laid waste to the city of Los Angeles, dropping legions of Sharkticons throughout the city. Despite the efforts of Autobots, Decepticons, and Cobra, their flagship, the Bellum, descended and took up residence in the city ruins. * July 31 - "Mamba's Black Box Report" - Interrogator sends a log of the Quintesson's attack on Los Angeles to Cobra Command. *August 19 - "Attack on the Refugee Camp" - A new Quintesson adversary has arrived to wreak havoc on the refugee camp outside of Los Angeles. Aug 19 - Attn: Dr. Mindbender "Zartan reporting from in the field in Los Angeles. Doctor Mindbender, I fought some humanoid creature that was said to be from the Quintesson invaders. I injured it during combat and I think that I got some of its vital fluids or cells on my blade. I think you will be verrrrry interested in what examination of my blade will reveal. I will send it to you by courier, so that you may examine it as quickly as possible. Perhaps the alien biotech secrets could be used to our advantage, such as finding the creatures' weaknesses to exploit for their defeat. Zartan out." 2014 * July 17 - "Ace Intercepted" - Violence escalates in Frusenland. 2015 * April 30 - "Target: Pit" - Cobra launches an all-out attack on the Pit. 2016 * March 03 - "Orders for Zartan" - Cobra Commander orders Zartan to retrieve the Baroness. 2017 * May 17 - "DC Recon" - G.I. Joe travel to Washington, DC, to size up the Cobra occupation. * September 28 - "Dreadnok Attack" - Cobra has unleashed the Dreadnoks on America, and only G.I. Joe can (maybe) stop them. Players Zartan is played by shebakoby. Gallery Zartan1.jpg Zartan2.jpg Zartan3.jpg Zartan4.jpg Zartan5.jpg Zartan6.jpg Zartan7.jpg Zartan8.jpg Zartan9.jpg Zartan10.jpg Zartan11.jpg Zartan12.jpg Zartan13.jpg Zartan14.jpg Zartan15.jpg Zartan16.gif Zarana2.jpg Zartanrarecard.jpg ZartanFC.jpg Zartan_(Cold_Slither)_EP4.png Zartan23.jpg References * G.I. Joe Wiki entry * My Useless Knowledge biography * YoJoe.com page *Zartan @ YoJoe.com Category:Active category:assassins Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Command Category:Cobra Intelligence Category:FCs Category:Dreadnoks Category:Humans Category:Cold Slither